


Друзья

by Twinkle_star



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Крис и Виктор - друзья. С некоторыми особенностями.





	Друзья

— Скучно, — сказал Виктор, стягивая галстук и бросая его на стул, к пиджаку. — Совершенно унылый банкет.  
— Ну да, — усмехнулся Крис, — не то что в Сочи, да?  
Виктор не ответил. Он лег на кровать, подложив под голову сцепленные в замок руки, и уставился в потолок.   
— У тебя было что-то с этим японским мальчиком? — нарочито непринужденно спросил Крис, не глядя на Виктора. Он смахнул невидимые пылинки с пиджака и повесил его в шкаф — они были в его номере. Не то, чтобы Крис не помнил имени Юри, но называть его не хотел.  
— Нет, — ответил Виктор.  
И это было такое «Нет», которое исключает любое продолжение разговора. Но Крис был настойчивым.  
Он сел на кровать рядом с Виктором, расстегнул несколько пуговиц на его рубашке.  
— Почему?  
Виктор поморщился.  
— Хватит об этом.  
Крис пожал плечами. Странно. Обычно они с Виктором не стеснялись говорить о других своих любовниках. В конце концов, они же друзья. Но хватит — значит хватит. Действительно, есть вещи и поинтереснее, которыми можно заняться прямо сейчас.  
Полностью расстегнув рубашку, Крис провел ладонями по груди Виктора, наклонился и коснулся губами гладкой бледной кожи. Мысль о том, что он будет спать с пятикратным чемпионом мира, заводила невероятно.  
— Ты не поменял костюм для произвольной? — уточнил Крис со смешком. — Если я оставлю засос, его не будет видно?  
— Ты невыносим, — со вздохом ответил Виктор. — Ты же знаешь, я этого терпеть не могу.  
Крис знал. За долгие годы их дружбы он успел достаточно хорошо изучить Виктора. Знал, что он любит, а что — нет. Где на его теле самые чувствительные места, как он стонет, как он зажмуривается и откидывает голову в моменты наивысшего наслаждения.   
Много лет назад, перед тем, как впервые лечь с ним в постель, Виктор предупредил:  
— Это ничего не меняет, мы останемся друзьями.   
Крис тогда не понимал, как можно заняться любовью и остаться всего лишь друзьями.   
— Я не завожу отношений, — пояснил Виктор в ответ на его вопрос. — В моей жизни есть одна любовь — и это лед.  
Тогда у Виктора еще были длинные волосы, и об их первом разе Крис помнил в основном именно это — шелковые пряди под ладонью, щекочущие тело, падающие на лицо. Потом Виктор подстригся. Ему шло, но Крис немного жалел, что те ощущения больше не повторятся.   
Сейчас Виктор отвечал на поцелуи слегка рассеянно. Он был не похож на себя самого — на того Виктора, который смеялся даже в постели. И Крис не выдержал.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил он, прерывая поцелуй и поглаживая шею Виктора ладонью.   
— Не знаю, — Виктор пожал плечами, глядя мимо него. — Настроения нет. Все надоело.  
Крис поднял брови. То есть, пятая золотая медаль Чемпионата Мира — уже не повод для радости? Раздражающая рутина? Кое-кого, по мнению Криса, слишком избаловала слава.  
Словно услышав его мысли, Виктор мотнул головой.  
— Наверное, — ответил он с улыбкой, снова становясь самим собой, — просто старею. Можешь представить?  
— И что же, — с притворным ужасом уточнил Крис, — ты настолько стар, что и трахнуть меня не сможешь?  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул Виктор и повалил его на кровать, подминая под себя.  
Наконец-то все было правильно.

 

В следующий раз Крис увидел Виктора на Кубке Китая, куда он приехал как тренер — вместе с Юри.  
— Без тебя у меня совершенно пропала мотивация, — пожаловался Крис, разглядывая бейджик Виктора  
— У тебя всегда так в начале сезона, — отмахнулся Виктор.  
Крис узнавал его и не узнавал одновременно. Виктор словно стал мягче, теплее. И, глядя то, как он разговаривает с Юри, Крис вдруг понял: вот теперь у них точно все было. И не один раз. Но вряд ли Виктор станет об этом рассказывать.  
Странное чувство, похожее на ревность, зашевелилось в его душе. Но в их отношениях ревности никогда не было места — они были друзьями, — так что же изменилось теперь?  
Позже Крис стоял рядом с Виктором, наблюдая, как разминается Юри. Вернее, Виктор наблюдал, Крис же разглядывал его самого. И когда Виктор наклонил голову, прижав палец к губам, Крис заметил потускневший, выцветший, почти полностью скрытый воротником след засоса на его шее.   
Кровь ударила Крису в голову.  
— Значит, теперь тебе это нравится? — тихо спросил он.  
— Что, прости? — Виктор повернулся к нему.   
Вопроса он явно не слышал.  
— Когда-то, — пояснил Крис, — ты сказал, что в твоей жизни есть одна любовь, и это — лед. Теперь это еще и Юри, да?  
Виктор улыбнулся — нежной, немного грустной улыбкой, которой прежде Крис никогда не видел на его лице.  
— Тогда, — ответил он, — я ничего не знал ни о любви, ни о жизни.


End file.
